Modern digital printing systems are capable of producing high quality printed images on a wide-range of substrates. However, in addition to the quality of the printed image, the level of glossiness (hereinafter referred to as gloss level) of the printed image is important from an aesthetic aspect.
The gloss level of a printed image is largely determined by the surface properties of the substrate on which an image is printed and the properties of the ink used. Substrates usually have a substantially uniform gloss level across their surface. Varnish may also be applied to change the gloss level of a printed image or a portion thereof.